


+one

by Mallu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallu/pseuds/Mallu
Summary: Bilbo sentia em seus ossos que alguma coisa iria dar errado... Que nem todas as vezes que Fili e Kili resolviam pregar piadas de péssimo gosto com alguém e os resultados eram sempre catastróficos.E ela veio em forma de uma carta.





	

[Bilbo]

Bilbo acordará ainda sentindo os fortes braços de seu marido o abraçando. O Hobbit sorriu, ele realmente gostava daquela sensação de segurança e do calor que o corpo do outro transmitia.

Aquilo acabara se tornando rotineiro depois da guerra... Principalmente depois que ele salvara a vida de Thorin e seus sobrinhos matando Azog.

_Ainda não consigo compreender COMO fui capaz disso..._

Bom, não importava na verdade. Bilbo conseguira salvar o anão que amava _e_ conseguira se sentir menos culpado por causa da confusão que causara roubando a Arkenstone. Mesmo depois de Thorin admitir que o que o Hobbit fizera foi uma das decisões mais sensatas que alguém poderia tomar naquela situação, o pequeno ainda se sentia péssimo pela atitude.

Logo depois que Thorin conseguia andar sem ajuda, o anão fez uma declaração...

_“Eu sei que não tenho direito de lhe pedir nada, mas sou egoísta o suficiente para fazer o contrario. Gostaria ter uma chance de redimir os atos e palavras que aconteceram antes da batalha. Também gostaria de voltar a corteja-lo.”_

_“... Hã... Claro.”_.

Dois anos depois, ocorrerá o casamento.

Suspirando alegre, Bilbo permitiu-se descansar. Pelo menos durante dois segundos, antes do Consorte ter que acordar o Rei sobre a Montanha.

– Thorin. Acorde.

– Hum?

Ele riu. Seu esposo podia ser preguiçoso quando queria. Sem muita alternativa, o Hobbit levantou-se da cama, o que fez o anão soltar um resmungo qualquer.

– Bilbo...

– Sim?

– Você não vai me deixar dormir vai?

– Não.

Suspirando, o anão saiu da cama e foi preparar-se para o dia que enfrentaria. Reuniões, encontros com outros Lordes e reis (alguns que ele detestava) e coisas do gênero.

Bilbo por sua vez também teria uma agenda agitada, afinal era o Consorte sob a Montanha. Muitos anões não gostavam da presença dele ali, mas o Hobbit sempre conseguia sair de tais encontros de cabeça erguida.

_Eu enfrentei um Dragão. O que são alguns Lordes raivosos?_

*

Bilbo tomava seu chá da tarde junto a Dis calmamente. Surpreendentemente, a irmã de seu esposo era completamente diferente do Rei: com seus longos cabelos loiros complexamente enfeitados com prata e gemas, sua pele claríssima e olhos tão azuis quanto de seu irmão, Dis era belíssima de se completar. Mas ela era uma Oakenshield, logo não era indefesa ou até mesmo uma dama em perigo.

O Hobbit estava realmente calmo, por isso quando Molly, seu corvo apareceu sem aviso, derrubando todas as louças em seu caminho, o antigo Baggins quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Então ele percebeu:

_Uma carta?_

Molly começou a gritar enquanto tentava bicar seu dono, irritando profundamente o Hobbit. Depois de muito tentar, ele finalmente conseguira arrancar aquele pedaço de papiro da ave, e com muita impaciência, ele começou a ler.

E se espantou.

Molly conversava com ele.

_O que irá fazer?_

_##########_

[Thorin]

Thorin estava se esforçando para não bocejar durante a reunião. Aqueles anões eram porcos gananciosos que não tiveram coragem de se juntar à sua nobre Companhia.

_Covardes._

Mesmo assim, o Rei sobre a Montanha ouvia a todos com o máximo de paciência que possuía, mesmo sendo tão curta. Felizmente, os Lordes estavam ficando sem argumentos para prendê-lo ali. Com o tempo, a reunião acabará permitindo que o Rei fosse para seus aposentos, junto com seu esposo.

Assim que fora liberado, Thorin andou apressadamente para o jardim, onde Bilbo estaria tomando chá com sua irmã. Porém quando chegou lá, encontrou somente seu Hobbit debruçado pela mesa.

Ele soube imediatamente que alguma coisa havia acontecido.

– Bilbo?

O loiro deve ter se surpreendido com a voz dele, pois o mesmo deu um pequeno pulinho na cadeira.

– Oh Thorin! Desculpe-me eu... Eu achei que estava sozinho...

– Não precisa se desculpar _givasha_. Mas gostaria de saber o que aconteceu.

Seu esposo ficou silencioso durante um tempo.

– Recebi uma carta. De Shire... O meu primo Drogo ele...

Sem saber mais o que dizer o Hobbit simplesmente entregou a dita carta, que o anão leu com atenção. No momento que terminou, os olhos azuis do Rei estavam arregalados.

– Ah.

– Tenho que ir para Shire... Drogo deixou claro em seu testamento que se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele ou com sua esposa, _eu_ seria o Guardião de Frodo.

Nenhum deles soube o que dizer, mas Thorin se sentia na obrigação de perguntar. Bilbo passava os dedos pela sua trança matrimonial, e Thorin se sentiu um pouco angustiado com a situação.

– Quando pretende partir?

– Tenho que ir o mais rápido possível. Não é sensato permitir que uma criança fique sozinha por tanto tempo, principalmente depois de perder ambos os pais. Mas... O que me preocupa é a viagem de _volta_.

Thorin sentou-se, e não falou nada, permitindo que Bilbo continuasse.

– Erebor é muito longe de Shire, a estrada terrivelmente perigosa. Graças a Yavanna não estamos no Inverno, mas ainda existem Orcs; Trolls e Globins a solta. É loucura expor uma criança dessa forma! Contudo... Frodo não tem para onde ir.

Thorin sorriu tristemente.

– Irei mandar que os criados deixem um pônei pronto para você. Quais membros da Companhia deseja que lhe acompanhe?

Bilbo sorriu.

*

Quando os ditos membros da Companhia souberam que o Hobbit teria que ir à Shire, todos se voluntariaram. Ninguém queria deixar que o Bulgar preferido deles saísse sozinho por ai, muito menos voltar desprotegido com uma criança.

Fili e Kili não teriam como ir, ambos precisava ficar em Erebor, assim como Thorin.

(Isso e por que as feridas deles poderiam abrir novamente caso muito esforço fosse feito.).

No fim das contas, Dwalin, Bombur e Ori foram. Dis se voluntariou também, e quem era Thorin para negar qualquer coisa a sua irmã?

No dia seguinte, os quatros foram em direção ao Shire.

Thorin realmente queria que eles voltassem logo.

#############

[Dís]

A viagem até Shire fora... Agradável. Não acontecerá nenhum incidente com Orcs ou qualquer outra raça desprezível.

O que fora algo realmente triste.

Não que ela reclamasse, mas esperava um pouco de emoção naquela viagem. O período que ficara em Erebor, por mais reconfortante que fosse era deveras tedioso. Com a coroação de seu irmão (e o casamento), as reuniões do Conselho...

Era tudo tão sofisticado e elegante que às vezes sufocava a Princesa. Dís era uma Durin, e ela ansiava em sentir algo mais... Desafiante.

Quando chegaram a Shire, milhares de Hobbits encaravam o grupo de viajantes descaradamente, uma atitude que seu cunhado os preveniu... O que fez Dwalin ficar irritadíssimo, principalmente depois que algumas mulheres começaram a sussurrar palavras venenosas sobre os visitantes, em especial o Consorte.

No momento em que o Guerreiro e a Princesa ouviram alguma mulher gritar “O Baggins Louco”, ambos pegaram suas armas, mas foram impedidos pelo Hobbit.

– Nem tente.

– Mas...

– Hobbits _irão_ comentar, não importa o que faça.

Assim sendo, nada fizeram. Mas Dís lançou um ultimo olhar de desprezo para as fofoqueiras, como um aviso silencioso.

*

Bag End era simplesmente formidável. A arquitetura era intrigante, e ela realmente quis reproduzir tal coisa em Erebor... Talvez naquele _projeto-nem-tão-secreto-de-jardim-que-seu-irmão-prentendia-construir-para-Bilbo_. Ela riu. Seu irmão poderia ser mais cabeça dura do que um diamante, mas tinha um coração mole quando queria.

No momento que entrará, Bilbo tomou conta do lugar que era seu por direito. Fechou janelas e cortinas, arrumou alguns moveis, fez chá, doces e coisas do gênero. Pelo que parecia, um Conselho iria até a casa dele e fazer diversas perguntas para verificar caso Baggins era adequado para criar Frodo.

– Bilbo... Sinto muito, mas não entendo. Existe um _Testamento_ que obriga Frodo ser criado por você. Qual a necessitada disso?

– Isso foi _antes_ de eu correr para uma aventura com 13 anões que nunca conheci na vida.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha.

– Você se casou o líder desses 13 anões.

O dito Hobbit riu.

– Sei disso. E acredite Dís, não me arrependo. O problema é que Hobbits me consideram _louco_ pelo o que fiz. O Conselho vem para verificar se sou mesmo.

A princesa quis rir.

– Eles chamam _loucura_ o fato de você ter saído de casa?

Uma batida na porta salvou seu cunhando de responder aquilo.

O Conselho não passava de um grupo de Hobbits arrogantes e gananciosos... Muito parecido com o Conselho Nobre em Erebor, e tal pensamento fez Dís sorrir com a ironia. As perguntas feitas por eles não eram nem dignas de serem chamadas de “piadas”, pois eram mais que ridículas.

E Bilbo lidou com aquele Conselho da mesma maneira que lidava com os anões em Erebor.

_De cabeça erguida._

Nesse tempo todo, Dwalin ficará atrás do Consorte de seu Rei, fazendo sua famosa cara amarrada de sempre, impedindo que algum ancião mal intencionado ofendesse Bilbo.

Nesse meio tempo, Dís fora ver de mais perto o formidável jardim de seu cunhado, mas teve toda atenção roubada por causa de um garotinho sentado do lado de fora.

Ele era uma gracinha... Olhos azuis brilhantes, cachos negros vividos e pele branquíssima. Dita criança estava cabisbaixa, fungando um pouco.

– Pequeno?

O menino olhara para ela, e pareceu se espantar com a súbita presença da anã ao seu lado.

– Ah! Desculpe-me senhor eu...

– _Senhora_.

Os pequeninos olhos se arregalaram ainda mais.

– Oh! Desculpa-me...

– Como se chama?

– F-frodo. Frodo Baggins. Filho de Drogo.

Ela sorriu com a preciosa informação que receberá.

– Meu nome é D´s, esposa de Vili; mãe de Fili e Kili, filha de Thráin II, e irmã de Ferin e Thorin. É um prazer conhece-lo.

–...

Ela riu com o silêncio do menor.

– Sei que é um titulo longo. Acredite, às vezes cansa repeti-lo.

Aquilo fez o menor riu. Durante um bom tempo, ambos conversaram banalidades, tais como clima, fofocas recentes e outras coisas.

Eles nem notaram quando Bilbo apareceu na porta, sorrindo. Era um sorriso que Dís conhecia muito bem.

_Adorarei apresenta-lo para Fili e Kili._

_#########_

[Frodo]

Frodo coçava seu olho, tentando inutilmente espantar seu sono. O pequeno sentia seu corpo querendo render-se ao cansaço, mas o movimento do pequeno pônei o impedia.

Assim sendo, o Hobbit mais novo fazia de tudo para manter-se ativo, sempre fazendo diversas perguntas para seu tio Bilbo e para bela senhora que possuía um sorriso gentil, que se chamava Dís.

_Como é Erebor Tio? É tão grande quanto Bag End?_

_Que tipos de comidas anões gostam mais?_

_Existem jardins em Erebor?_

_Como é o seu esposo Tio? Acha que ele vai gostar de mim?_

Por algum motivo, seu tio Bilbo olhou um pouco triste para responder sua pergunta.

– Thorin pode parecer um pouco... Assustador no começo, mas ele tem um bom coração.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer outra pergunta, Frodo viu diversos homens relativamente pequenos esperando nos portões verdeados da Montanha para cumprimenta-los... E Frodo teve toda sua atenção roubada por um de longos cabelos negros e olhos tão azuis quanto o dele.

Assim que chegaram perto o suficiente da Montanha, o mesmo homem se ajoelhará para cumprimenta-lo.

– Bem vindo a Montanha Solitária Frodo.

O pequeno sorriu, sentindo-se contente.

 


End file.
